


Sweet Like Sugar

by ChibiPanda



Series: Sweeter Than Sugar [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, Sickfic, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: Jisung was always told he was being hyperactive, that he needed to sit still and stop fidgeting; even if his 'fidgets' were accompanied by sparks of anxiety and rapid heartbeats. Always being scolded. He didn't think there was anything actually wrong. It was normal, for him anyway...'Then it wasn’t fog. He landed back on his feet but had no idea of what to do next; or what he was doing at all. His vision blurred and tunneled before anxiety could replace confusion, the fog turned black.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a two-part fic; some of the others will play a larger role in that chapter - currently Minho for sure. 
> 
> Probably not medically accurate! But I hope you enjoy it anyway <3 Have a great day <3

Fidgeting, that’s what his teachers always called it when Jisung was being scolded; inevitably just before lunch and sometimes just before dismissal.

_“Stop disrupting the class with your fidgeting,”_ they’d say, _“you need to learn to sit still.”_

It was never on purpose – he never even felt restless when it happened, normally he was just kind of hungry  – and it wasn’t foot tapping or pencil flicking. No. Jisung’s ‘fidgets’ were more like shakes that would run through his whole body; flecks of anxiety and rapid heart rate that just caused him to shift in his seat uncontrollably.

Hyperactive.

That’s what his report cards would say; _good student, driven, hyperactive._

Nothing changed; teachers continued to scold him and he continued to ‘fidget.’

By chance, a few months before he was set to audition for JYP, Jisung snuck a few pieces of hard candy into class. Nothing special, just some sucking candy he’d swiped off his brother that morning. He popped them stealthily into his mouth one after another when his body began to ‘fidget,’ hoping to distract himself and sit still for once.

It worked – though not for the reasons Jisung believed.

From then on Jisung made an effort to sneak candy in with him daily; taping it into the cuff of his sleeve, making sure the wrapping was quiet. Candy worked best at controlling his ‘fidgets,’ though it didn’t last that long.

His teachers had always claimed that he’d have an easier time sitting still as he got older, but he didn’t.

Or at least becoming a trainee at JYP Entertainment wasn’t enough to help. Jisung discovered that he needed to bring more candy once he started training; especially when he’d spend hours focusing on learning how to dance. But it was doable, a few pieces of fruity hard candy hidden away.

It wasn’t until Stray Kids was made official that it became a problem again.

The nine had successfully survived the elimination show; barely. They’d debuted and now were preparing for their first official comeback; it was wonderful. Stray Kids was different than other groups too since they were primarily in charge of the content they created. That didn’t stop the company from setting some rules though.

The boys understood that. They were representing the company, they didn’t have to always agree with it, but they did understand.

Jisung wasn’t told to diet, he’d always been thin, but he did cut back with the rest of the group in solidarity. The only thing the dietitian told Jisung to do was cut back on candy and sugar.

_“It’s horrible for you, even in moderation,”_ the elderly man had reprimanded, _“and you are saying you eat at least 10-20 pieces of candy a day? You’ll end up with health problems if you continue.”_

It wasn’t that Jisung didn’t know that, of course, candy wasn’t ‘good’ for you, but he needed it. He knew that sounded stupid, but he’d tried not sneaking a few pieces during rap lessons once and nearly passed out; the instructor forced him to down a sports drink saying he looked clammy. Although Jisung doubted it was _just_ because he didn’t have candy – that would be ridiculous – he was probably getting sick anyway; probably.

The rapper tried to tell the dietitian this, but it was written off as Jisung being over dramatic. Which was fair, he knew he could be heavy-handed.

So the young producer started bringing fruit with him instead of candy; as suggested. Which worked, kind of. It did allow Jisung to concentrate and the effects seemed to last longer than they did when he just binged some candy, but it didn’t work as well. A few grapes when he started to feel ‘restless’ only seemed to lessen the problem not fix it. Although, Jisung assumed it was just his brain playing tricks on him.

Today they’d mainly been running over old choreography, ideas from their YG battle among other things, hoping to find pieces that they could use in their new routines.

Jisung was enjoying himself, a bit too much, once getting into his headstand so forcefully that the members had to prevent him from falling backward.

The group had been practicing for roughly five hours at this point – they were all tired, but dedicated and determined to get through the song at least once more.

Jisung stumbled as the song ended again, bumping into Felix who grabbed onto the older’s arm to steady him.

“Woah there – you alright?” Felix was breathing hard, having been giving the dance everything.

Jisung’s brain seemed a bit slow at catching up, giving a dumbfounded “what?” first followed by a smile of comprehension and, “oh, yeah. I’m good.”

Felix ran his eyes across the other’s face, “You sure man? You’re kinda pale, shaky.”

Jisung blinked, “Oh yeah. Fine, just restless is all. No big.” Only just then noticing the slight tingle around his mouth causing him to lick his lips.

The Aussie was slow to remove his hand from Jisung’s arm, still not trusting the situation, but when Chan called for them to take it from the top one last time he allowed it to slip off of his friend’s bicep.

Jisung vaguely knew something was wrong about halfway into his verse. He didn’t miss beats or lyrics, but he didn’t know what he was saying, as though his tongue’s muscle memory was leading rather than his brain. The foggy confusion continued as he went into the headstand.

Then it wasn’t fog. He landed back on his feet but had no idea of what to do next; or what he was doing at all. His vision blurred and tunneled before anxiety could replace confusion, the fog turned black.

Despite Jisung’s denial, Felix had decided to keep an eye on his near twin – he had a bad feeling. Jisung’s movements had been odd, not as controlled as usual, but really Felix couldn’t see anything else wrong.

Until the elder was back on his feet. Felix noticed immediately and broke from formation completely disregarding Minho’s annoyed yell.

He managed to grab ahold of Jisung’s sweatshirt sleeve just as the rapper’s body crumbled. Felix pulled desperately, feeling threads tear, hoping to prevent Jisung’s head from connecting with the hard practice room floor.

The second slack entered the sleeve, Felix dropped to his knees and repositioned his hands to grasp Jisung’s own, “Sung!”

For another few seconds, the room was in chaos – music blasting over the speakers, members yelling. Then the music was stopped and Felix missed the noise.

“What happened?” Changbin had fallen to his knees on the opposite side, “Yah, Sung!” the other rapper shook Jisung’s shoulder roughly, causing the boy’s head to roll.

“Jisungie?” Chan joined them, kneeling down by the unconscious member’s head, “Sungie?” he patted Jisung’s cheek gently.

“I don’t know what happened.” Felix started, voiced pitched higher than usual, “He was kind of shaky earlier. I’d been watching him, even though he said he was fine.”

“Shaky?” Woojin questioned from behind Chan.

“He’s clammy.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Jeongin questioned.

“He just fell over…”

“Jisungie?”

Ignoring the others, Felix tried to answer Woojin, “Yeah. He lost his footing and I noticed he was shaking.” He looked back down at Jisung, “He said he was just restless.”

“Restless?”

“Should we call someone?”

“Who? No one’s here.”

“Shouldn’t he be awake by now?”

“Quiet!” Chan shouted in English, trying to combat both his panic and theirs. “Bend his knees,” Chan lightly smacked Jisung’s cheek again, “Felix, I said bend his knees – if his blood pressure dropped that might help.”

“Uh, right.” Felix reluctantly released his hold and did as the other instructed, Changbin helping once he realized what was being asked.

Woojin placed a hand on Chan’s upper back, “He needs to go to the hospital…”  

The leader nodded, “Help me get him onto my back. The hospital is only a few blocks and I’d rather not wait for an ambulance.” His Korean was choppy in his haste but still understandable.

“Maybe it’s the diet,” Minho muttered as Woojin, Changbin, and Felix helped position the limp boy onto Chan’s back, “The dietitian didn’t put him on one, but Sung was doing it with us.”

“He’s really used to munching on candy and stuff. Maybe it’s sugar.” Seungmin quickly went to the discarded bags in the corner, “I’ve got a juice…I don’t know…maybe…” he pulled the small box of juice from his bag as his voice tapered off.

“How is he supposed to drink that?!”

“Maybe we could just drip some into his mouth?” Minho had grabbed the cardboard container from Seungmin and was already opening it before anyone answered.

“We need to leave now,” Chan was trying to keep his voice level, but the constant vibration coming from the body on his back was unnerving.

“Give it to me Hyung,” Felix, after helping get Jisung onto their leader, had once again taken to holding him by the hand. “I’m going with, I’ll try to drop some in his mouth on the way.”

“No, you’re going back to the dorm with the others.”

“I’m not leaving him like that, Chirs” the younger Aussie challenged in English.

“I’m coming too,” Changbin spoke quietly, “You need people to make sure he doesn’t fall Hyung.”

“Fine.” Chan said in English, then switched back to Korean, “Fine. Woojin, make sure they all get back to the dorms please.”

“Of course.”

Minho had not only opened the juice but had now captured some liquid in the straw by capping his finger onto one end. “Here Jisungie.” While the others were talking he carefully opened the younger’s mouth and dropped the small amount of liquid onto his tongue.

“Minho, stop…Hyung that’s dangerous!” Hyunjin’s words wavered over the Australians’ English.

“Minho!’

“No, I think it worked or helped.” The dancer rushed as he handed the container to Felix, “His mouth moved. Like he was trying to drink or something.”

“I still don’t think it is a good idea…”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re going,” tightening his arms around Jisung’s thigh and leaning a bit more forward Chan started for the door.

Felix’s right hand still clutching Jisung’s limp left and holding the juice box in the other and Changbin’s pale face and frightened eyes following close behind. As they approached the door, Changbin sprinted ahead and held it open.

The weighted door to the practice room swung shut after them, leaving the remaining five members shell-shocked.

“He just fell,” Jeongin mumbled.

“I hope he’ll be alright…”

“Of course he will be Seungminie…” Minho tried.

“What if…” The words died on Hyunjin’s tongue.

“What if it’s serious?” Jeongin picked up momentarily, mind already spiraling, “What if he can’t…what if he…”

“Stop.” Woojin grabbed the youngest by his shoulders, “He’s fine, or will be.”

“But…”

“This happened before,” Seungmin muttered, “before, during a dance class. He’s mentioned it.”

The group fell silent for a moment, unsure of what came next or how they were supposed to proceed.

“Let’s,” Woojin sighed, “Let’s just head back to the dorm…”

~~~

The quartet was quiet. The hum of the elevator offering the only sound.

Chan could feel Jisung’s heartbeat against his back and it did not comfort the Australian at all. He’d known Jisung for years; years. There had been plenty of times when the younger had ended up in this position, though always of his own volition. Even when Jisung had been dead asleep against Chan’s back in the past the younger’s heart rate had never felt so unusual. Normally, it was barely noticeable beating in a rhythm one would expect. Now, it fluctuated. Rapid strong beats followed by moments where Chan couldn’t feel anything as the pounding became fluttery and frantic.

“Can one of you,” Chan’s voice cracked, “grab ahold of his wrist and keep tabs on his pulse?”

Felix blinked owlishly at Chan, he’d released his hold to drip a few more drops of liquid into Jisung’s mouth, his hand missing its target and a drop of juice falling to the floor.

“I already did Hyung,” Changbin spoke timidly from the leader’s right, “It’s off...but going…” He grabbed the younger’s wrist as soon as the elevator door had closed, somewhat desperate to feel proof that Jisung was fine.

“What do you mean ‘off,’ Hyung?”

Chan took a deep breath and moved his gaze to the counter, watching it slowly tick lower. “Keep your hand on him Changbinnie. We’re going to take the back alley, I’m hoping there are fewer people. Felix, keep an eye on the road – especially the cross streets – we’re probably going to be crossing against traffic.”

Once the doors to the elevator opened, Chan quickly set their pace, careful to neither dislodge Jisung or Changbin’s hold on the younger.

Thankfully, the back streets weren’t crowded on a Tuesday morning at 12:08, save for a few drunk businessmen eating outside a vendor’s booth and a couple cars.

Chan was thankful that Changbin and Felix had come with him because at the moment his brain was barely functioning. If Felix hadn’t literally stopped him from stepping into the street both he and Jisung would likely be dead. And Changbin. Sure they joked, ‘baby Changbin,’ ‘Changbinnie the baby,’ but he’d remained calm. Not just calm, but comforting. Every Time they’d stop Changbin would update them on Jisung.

He’d also speak to the unconscious boy; utterances of reassurance and affection. Chan would have to thank the younger when all this was over. Those words may have been for Jisung, but they meant the world to Chan.

When they entered the near-empty emergency room was the moment that Chan realized how thankful he was that Changbin had come. Both he and Felix were good at Korean, but neither would have been as quick and efficient as Changbin was.

Changbin had decided to go with the others for selfish reasons. Jisung was his friend, his brother, and he needed to know that the younger was alive. It sounded dramatic, even to himself, but the idea of going back home and waiting, with the last memory of the younger rapper being of his collapsed form, was unthinkable.

Changbin realized, shortly after entering the hospital, that medical jargon was probably not Chan’s or Felix’s area of Korean study. So, taking a calming breath and still feeling Jisung’s unusual heartbeat beneath his sweaty fingers, Changbin took charge.

As the nurse approached Changbin started; he explained everything. That they’d been practicing, that Jisung had collapsed, their theories about diet and sugar, that they’d dropped some juice into his mouth, the unconscious rapper’s responses – and lack thereof – and his odd heart rate.

While the rapid-fire one-sided conversation was taking place, Chan reluctantly allowed the younger boy to be taken from him. Leaving a sweaty damp shirt and a chill where he’d been.

The limp boy was carefully lowered onto a stretcher by another nurse and Felix. The woman, a young girl probably only a few years older than Chan, made quick work of evaluating Jisung and once Changbin mentioned the boy’s heart rate, she shifted her focus there.

Felix watched her, frowning slightly, as she motioned another technician over and they wheeled off the stretcher.

The receptionist said a few words to Changbin and then they were left alone.

“Hyung…let’s go sit down.” Hands accompanied Changbin’s soft words, and Chan’s legs shook as he was guided to the hard plastic chairs.

“It’s not your fault.”

Chan shook his head gently. It wasn’t, but it was. Jisung was old enough to take care of himself, and he did. But Chan knew the quarks of all his friends; he knew Jeongin doubted himself and struggled to open up at times; he knew that Seungmin still worried he didn’t stand out, that he fell flat; he knew that Felix, often, wondered whether he ‘should’ have been brought back; he knew that Hyunjin wanted to prove that he had more than a pretty face; he knew that Changbin often fought with himself – fought between the light and dark the cute and strong – wondering if people felt he was acting; he knew that Minho worried about his place, beyond the previous elimination; and he knew that Woojin still struggled to feel like he did enough to be the main vocal and that he was always pushing – putting in more effort than was necessary.

So Chan knew Jisung pushed too hard, that he saw others first, that his heart was too big.

“We should call the others,” Felix’s voice broke through the leader’s thoughts.

“Yeah…I didn’t grab my phone.”

“I’ve got mine,” Changbin said sitting next to Felix.

“Can I use it? I’ll call the guys and our manager.”

“Sure Hyung.”

Chan nodded his thanks and, taking the phone from the other’s open hand, walked the short distance back to the entrance to make the call.

“Is he going to be alright?”

Felix turned slowly towards Changbin. The older looked as bad as he felt, but worse somehow. Felix ‘knew’ Jisung would be fine – of course he would be. Yes, he passed out…but he was being taken care of now. He had to be alright – Felix had faith in that. However, it looked as though Changbin’s fears were winning out.

“Hyung.”

“You weren’t there when this happened during dance lessons years ago…It’s the second time. Don’t you think,” he swallowed, “what if something is seriously wrong?”

“I don’t think…”

But Changbin cut him off again, “Sorry. I shouldn’t,” he sighed and bent his head forward into his hands, “I’m just sick of being a bad hyung…”

“You aren’t a ‘bad hyung.’”

“I’m with Jisung all the time,”

“So am I,”

“I should have –“

“I didn’t,”

“You did. Felix-ah, you noticed.” The words came out more forceful than he’d intended, “You saw something was wrong and did something. I didn’t even see him…I looked towards Minho-hyung… I just saw his face fall…” Changbin lifted his head to look towards the door, “Minho-hyung’s face was so annoyed when he called out your name, it was comical…and then-“

“Sungie will be fine.”

“How-“

“Sungie will be fine and you are a good hyung,” Felix ran his hand down the elder’s back, “I’ve told you before.”

“Hey, you guys alright?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,”

Chan nodded and handed the phone back to Changbin as he sat back down, “The other’s were just getting into a taxi when I got through.”

Changbin’s eyes were still fixed on the doors, but Felix noticed the red tint that clung to Chan’s own.

“Our manager is already making some calls. He’s going to try to get everything sorted.”

~~~

 “Excuse me.”

The new voice startled the three idols who had fallen into a somewhat comfortable silence as they waited.

“You brought in Han Jisung, correct?”

“Yes,”

“Is he awake?”

The tall man smiled kindly, “Yes, he woke up shortly after we brought him into the back.”

The release of tension was palatable.

“We believe your assumptions regarding blood sugar were correct, but we are going to keep him overnight in order to take a few more blood samples to be certain. And to make sure he has fully stabilized.”

“But he is alright?” Changbin asked again, cautiously.

“Yes.” The man smile again reassuringly, “He was a bit confused when he woke up, which is understandable, and while we are fairly certain his hypoglycemia or low blood sugar,” the man added noticing the slight confusion on the Australian duo, “is a product of his fast metabolism, we’d like to run a few more test to be certain.”

Both Chan and Changbin stood up then, and Changbin allowed himself to ask one last question, “What else could be wrong? If it isn’t his metabolism…”

“To be frank, a number of things can cause a drop in blood sugar. However, based on what he has told us, the state he was when you brought him in, and the examination we have already done – it is likely nothing more than his metabolism.” He restated, trying to defuse the concern. “The doctor just wants to be certain before discharging him.”

“Can we see him then?”

“Yes, I’ll let you find your own way. Room 324; on the third floor.” As he spoke, the man gave a pointed look down behind the two rappers and then flashed his eyes back to meet theirs, “Feel free to ask the receptionist on that floor for assistance if you have trouble.”

Chan glanced back at the seats as the man retreated, “Oh, ‘lix. Mate.”

“Sorry,” Felix laughed softly causing the remaining liquid to accompany the existing streams already on his speckled cheeks. “Just relieved.”

They waited, allowing the younger to regroup, before heading in search on their missing teammate.

Jisung’s room had been easy to find, despite the fact they’d got the number mixed up.

“How about a piece of paper and pen then? That's not exercising or strenuous.” His voice reached the edge of the hallway near the elevator.

“He won’t be hard to find after all.”

The room was small and far too white for Jisung’s liking, the only reason he was even pestering the nurse was because of his own anxieties. Waking up in a hospital room with an IV, oxygen blasting, and surrounded by masked strangers was enough to stress anyone out, and Jisung’s last memory before that was fumbling into Felix. To say he’d been a bit freaked was an understatement.

So Jisung had mostly just sat, or laid, and listened as they explained.

Although still a bit confused, and definitely still anxious, Jisung was mostly just glad he no longer felt off. He hadn’t lied when Felix asked after him, he had believed he felt fine. However, compared to how he felt now – even with the headache – he’d actually been feeling super ill at that moment. The fact that Jisung was only able to recognize that in retrospect was mildly terrifying as well.

And so, still fighting his numbed fear, Jisung was begging the nurse for something; anything. Something he could do to take his mind off of being alone inside of a stale hospital room with a needle jammed into his arm and the promise of more needles over the next eight-ten hours as they continued to test his blood sugar.

“Glad to see you’re already back to your old self Sungie.”

‘Hyung!” Jisung disregarded the slight pain and tisk from the nurse as he shifted the IV needle unintentionally. “You guys are still here.”

Changbin frowned, “Where would we have gone, Sung?”

“You look so much better.” Felix had already closed the distance and grabbed onto Jisung’s right hand. “You kind of freaked me out Ji.”

“Sorry…” Jisung muttered at the same time as the nurse placed his left arm back onto the bed.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” She turned towards the others, “It’s very late for visitors. One of you can stay, but I’m afraid the other two will either have to wait at home or in the waiting area until visiting hours start at seven-thirty. However, I’m not going to rush you out,” she smiled, walking by them, “You can probably squeeze a half hour if you’d like.”

“Thank you,” Chan responded. “How are you feeling Sung? You certainly look better.”

Jisung gave his trademark grin, “much better Hyung. Did I miss anything?” There was mild hesitation in the question, Jisung didn’t think they would have continued practice, but still needed to make sure.

Changbin scowled, deeper this time, “You missed us worrying about you.”

“Right…”

“Why did you say you were fine? You should have told me something was wrong when I asked.” Felix started to rant.

“I didn’t notice…” the other September boy grinned sheepishly.

There was a moment of awkward silence and Jisung was tempted to fill it but thought better of it.

“Okay. So we’ll all need to pay better attention then,” Chan said closing the distance between him and the younger kids, “did you notice anything beforehand? Anything that we should look out for?”

‘Uh, I mean…I don’t know.”

Before the younger could continue Changbin, who was still standing near the middle of the room, spoke up, “Chan-hyung, it’s almost 2 a.m. The others are probably worried. Why don’t you and ‘lix head back and get some sleep? I’ll stay with Sung tonight.”

The two older members shared a look, a silent conversation before Chan nodded.

“Yeah, alright. That is probably a good idea. Felix?”

“No one has to stay…”

“Call us if anything changes.” Chan ruffled Jisung’s hair, “I’m guessing we’ll all be here early if you’re not discharged by then.”

“Guys.”

“If it looks like he’ll be discharged before then I’ll call,” Changbin took Chan’s seat, near the foot of the bed, as the elder stood.

“Get some sleep Ji,” Felix gave Jisung a hug – lingering a moment longer than normal -  then trotted off behind Chan.

“What. Was. That?” the bedridden forced out, pouting slightly after the Aussie’s had left.

The older member sighed and gently pushed Jisung to the side of the bed, snuggling up against him. It was a tight fit, with both boys laying on the small hospital bed, but the close proximity comforted Changbin more than annoyed him.

“Aww. Was baby Changbinnie worried about Hannie squirrel?”

“It’s not funny Jisung,” the elder reprimanded.

Jisung stilled, suddenly uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. He understood the whole thing must have been frightening, but it hadn’t been serious – or he interpreted it that way. The younger boy started to run his free hand over the IV cord, almost picking at it in his unease.

“Hey. Stop that Sung.” Changbin carefully removed the hand before it could cause damage, not releasing it. He hesitated for a moment before starting his questioning, “’lix said you felt ‘restless,’” he glanced sideways, “though he thought it was more like ‘shaky…’”

Jisung interrupted him, “Yeah. I mean I get restless or whatever.”

Changbin glared, though not unkindly, “is that when you eat candy? Or snack? When you feel restless.”

“Yeah. It distracts me.”

“Sung, I don’t think it ‘distracts’ you.” When the younger didn’t respond, Changbin continued. He knew they should sleep, that Jisung is likely exhausted, but he needed to know why it took the younger collapsing for anyone to notice something was wrong. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I told you I didn’t think anything was wrong.” He sounds both defensive and apologetic, “I get jittery sometimes, you know fidgety. I never thought I’d pass out because of it.”

“When you say ‘jittery,’ you mean ‘shaky?’” Changbin felt his chest tighten – was it so common that the younger thought it unimportant? “How often?”

Jisung turned, facing the blank television which hung on the wall, “Yeah I guess…shaky I mean, but I’ve always been told it was fidgety. And I guess it happens a few times a day normally.” He continued, unaware of the pained looked his friend held, “I mean, before JYP it was normally just before lunch. I’d get restless and stuff. You know, I suppose it happens more often now. But…” Jisung noticed the other boy’s grasp on his hand had tightened slightly and turned to look at him, “Binnie-hyung?”

“Why haven’t you went to the doctor? Since when high school?”

“Elementary…”

“Elementary? Something…You could have…Sung, this is serious.”

“I mean,” he shifted uncomfortably again, “I know that now.”

“What if you’d been practicing alone?”

“I wasn’t,”

“But you have in the past Sung.” Suddenly the idea of Jisung collapsing in an empty practice room passed through Changbin’s mind, as did the nearly inevitable outcome that it would have had – who’d have found the younger’s body? Would it have been some nameless employee? Or would it have been one of the members, after losing a round of rock-paper-scissors and having to go retrieve the missing rapper only to find him dead? What if it had been Jeongin or Seungmin?

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop.” Jisung tugged at his hand, but Changbin wouldn’t let go, “Hey, Changbinnie-hyung. I’m alright.”

Changbin closed his eyes against the destructive images that his mind continued to supply. “I’m sorry I never noticed. No, let me speak,” he chided when the younger started to interrupt. “It should have been obvious, if not on other occasions, certainly during practice tonight. We all should have noticed Sungie, and I’m sorry.” The elder squeezed Jisung’s hand, “I need to be a better hyung…events keep opening my eyes to that.”

“You aren’t a bad hyung. I didn’t know anything was wrong. Ever.” Jisung tried to emphasize with his hands, but one was trapped by Changbin and the other pulled painfully at the IV causing him to hiss.

“Be careful,” Changbin tried to shift to check on cords, but Jisung used their clasped hands to prevent it. “We should treat you more like a maknae and less like a hyung,” the elder muttered as he relaxed back.

“What? No. It doesn’t matter,” he carefully lowered the IV hand back down, “What happened isn’t anyone’s fault, but mine. Even if I didn’t know there was a larger problem, I know that when I start to get that way eating helps and I should have just spoken up.”

Changbin sighed, that’s what he’d been referring to, Jisung took on responsibility like a hyung… “That’s not how it works…”

Changbin allowed the topic to drop then and unsurprisingly felt the younger grow increasingly slack against him.

“Hyung?” Jisung’s voice already sounded thick with sleep, “what about Gyu?”

Changbin smiled, “I’ve got you tonight. Just sleep.”

Jisung mumbled something, but Changbin wasn’t able to catch it.

The older rapper couldn’t find sleep as easily. Instead took to watching the other sleep peacefully. Changbin took comfort in that and in the pulse, he could feel through their clasped hands, no longer inconsistent and fluttery but strong and normal.

“You should sleep some too,” a soft voice eventually broke the silence, startling Changbin. He smiled and watched as the nurse moved Jisung’s IV bag around and draw some blood from the sleeping boy. “I know the whole event likely scared you and your friends a great deal,” she spoke softly as she labeled the samples, “But you got him here and he will be fine. He just needs to be careful.”

“Yeah…”

“Really, get some sleep. Jisung-shii will likely be released in only a few hours.” She smiled reassuringly and left.

“Alright…” Changbin felt himself whisper. He then repositioned himself so that Jisung fit better against his side and tried to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members come up with creative ways to feel like they are helping the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is that promised second chapter; hopefully it's enjoyable.  
> Basically, it's fluffy - and a deeper look at Jisung's friendship with Changbin, Felix, Chan, and Minho
> 
> I'm sorry the others are more secondary -_- I feel bad...

When Chan had returned to the dorm with Felix, all that awaited him was high strung members and endless questions. The leader had told them everything he knew; Jisung probably suffered from some type of hypoglycemia brought on by high metabolism; he’d probably be discharged early in the morning; and most importantly, that he was awake and, generally, fine.

Some members were relieved enough at those words to retreat to their beds with the intent to sleep, confident in the leader’s words that tomorrow things would return to normal. Others still struggled with the uncertainty and concern.

Minho was one of these, not that he didn’t trust Chan or that he didn’t have faith in Jisung, but the entire situation didn’t sit well with him.

Jisung had always been a source of light for Minho; radiant and bright against whatever darkness tried to encroach upon the older’s mind. Minho knew it wasn’t even always intentional, it was just the younger’s gift.

In a silent sigh of frustration, Minho sat up in bed. The room was quiet – save for the soft sounds of breathing coming from Woojin and Jeongin; Felix hadn’t returned to the room yet. The poor kid was probably having more trouble than Minho, and the thought aggravated the older even more. Minho regretted yelling at the young Aussie, he regretted not noticing Jisung was suffering, he regretted not going to the hospital with them.

Minho regretted a lot.

The door to the bedroom opened quietly and the hallway was still dimly lit. Minho paused there, just outside the room, not sure what he intended to do. Soft voices rang out from under the door where Jisung normally slept. Minho was tempted to knock, to see if he could help Seungmin and Hyunjin find some peace and sleep, but decided against interfering.

He walked the short distance to Chan’s and Changbin’s door, currently propped open illuminating the hallway. Minho stopped in the doorway; Felix was laying on Changbin’s bed – asleep or dosing, Minho was unsure. Chan sat at his small desk staring at a blank tab on his computer.

“Hyung?”

Chan seemed to be expecting visitors tonight, turning smoothly towards the door with a small smile, “How are you doing Minho?”

Minho suddenly felt fragile, like he did when he was filming goodbye messages for the members, he swallowed thickly and took a step into the room, “Hyung, I know it’s late…but can I go to the store?” his eyes shifted towards the sleeping boy and wondered if Jisung was also sleeping, “I just want to get some things for Sung – like juice or something…I just,” he swallowed again, “want to help.”

Chan’s body tensed and deflated, “Be careful.” The Australian stood up and walked over to his nightstand. Grabbing his wallet he continued, “Do you need any money?”

The swell of affection only increased Minho’s feeling of fragility and reminded the dancer why he had fought so hard to rejoin them. “No. Hyung, I’ve got it. I promise I’ll be back soon.”

“He’ll be fine, Minho-ah.”

Fearing his voice might crack, Minho nodded and smiled. Then quickly left the room before tears could form and escape his eyes. He took a quick detour to grab his wallet and a face mask, before stopping in the laundry room to change into street clothes, and then stealthily head for the front door.

Minho pulled out his phone and searched ‘hypoglycemia’ as he exited their apartment complex, doing some research while he walked to the nearest open convenience store.    

The building was empty except for the elderly man who sat behind the counter, watching some drama Minho couldn’t recognize, that welcomed him as he entered. Minho responded with a polite bow and set to work.

First, the dancer grabbed a collapsible basket – meant to section off a spot in the fridge – it was bright pink; loud and warm like Jisung. Opening it, Minho walked to the drink section and began placing an assortment of juice flavors carefully into the basket; random flavors he knew the younger would like as well as a couple sports drinks and some sweetened jasmine tea for good measure. Once the bright basket was full, Minho walked over to the candy wall.

He took his time there, to examine them carefully – these were to be treats and ‘in case of emergency’ candies, so they had to be perfect. After more deliberation than necessary, Minho placed a number of taffies, hard candies, and even some sugared fruit atop the collection of liquids.

Returning back to the dorms, arms aching under the weight, Minho felt less fragile – more whole, he hadn’t been able to stop it, but he could try and be a light for Jisung.

As quietly as possible, Minho opened the door to the dorms, slipped off his shoes, and brought the new items into the kitchen. The fridge was full, but with some careful staking and organization, he was able to slide the pink basket onto the lowest shelf; taking the candies with him so that he could stash them in the bedroom.

Once everything was put away, the dancer went back to the laundry room for the second time and changed again. Then popped his head into Chan’s room to inform the elder he had returned.

However, the oldest Australian was asleep, spread out on the floor; Seungmin and Hyunjin squeezed together on his bed.

With a smile, Minho retrieved an extra pillow and blanket. Careful not to disturb Chan’s sleep, he positioned them accordingly, then Minho shut the light off and returned to his own room.

“You going to be able to sleep now Min?”

Woojin’s rich voice startled Minho slightly, as the younger sat down on his bed, though it was not unwelcome. As the dancer pulled the covers over his body he responded, “I think so Hyung,” in a soft loved filled voice.

*~*~*

Woojin hadn’t been asleep when Minho left. He had actually been waiting; waiting to see if either of his little brothers needed any comfort given everything that had happened that day. He wasn’t surprised to see the dancer get up and leave either; Minho was not one to ask for help often.

When it seemed as though the dancer was not going to return, Woojin turned his attention to the room’s other occupant; Jeongin. The youngest had been extremely shaken by the events in the practice room, even if he hadn’t said anything about it and since he was not one to share Woojin waited.

It wasn’t long after their roommate had left when the first telltale sounds of tears filled the room. Not hysteric or desperate, just painfilled tears.

Woojin waited, just long enough for the cries to stead and for the youngest to no longer hold back before speaking, “Jeonginie?” he paused, not expecting the younger to speak. Jeongin didn’t like to feel as though he was causing anyone trouble, “Everything is going to be fine Jeonginie. Jisung will be fine and everything will be back to normal tomorrow.” Woojin wanted to go to the youngest, to offer physical reassurance along with his verbal, but he knew that wasn’t what the younger wanted.

The cries tapper, “What…how do you know?”

Woojin smiled softly into the darkness, “Do you think Chan would lie to you?” the question was not unkind.

“No…but,”

“and do you think Jisung won’t listen to what the doctors tell him, or that we won’t?”

There was a sigh, “no.”

“Things like this are going to happen from time to time, Jeonginie. They will always be frightening, and it will always be hard, but we can get through them.” The oldest paused again, listening to the hiccups in the darkness, “Do you believe me?”

“Yes…Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Do,” the young vocalist seemed to shift uncomfortably, “do you think it would be weird if I,” he paused again. It was clear to Woojin that the tears had stopped, as quickly as they had started, and that now the apprehension came from another place. “Would it be weird if I brought snacks with me to practice? For Sungie-hyung?” there was the rustling of sheets, “cause he would for me, right? And it could help?”

“That’s not weird Jeonginie. That is actually a really great idea.” Woojin scooted to the inside of the bed, anticipating the youngest’s next move as he continued, “I think we should keep some in the practice room too.”

“Yeah.” More rustling, “can I sleep with you tonight?” the question was soft; embarrassed.

“Of course.”

~~~

Chan’s phone vibrated on his desk, causing a repetitive buzzing sound to fill the room. The leader forced his eyes open and grunted silently. Pushing himself stiffly off the floor, he blindly reached for the offensive device. “Hello,” his voice pitched low as he tried to not wake the others who were still curled up on the beds.

“Hyung, sorry. Did I wake you?” Changbin’s voice, though soft, woke Chan up easily.

The leader quickly stood, nearly tripping on the blanket placed during the night, and scrambled out the door and into the kitchen, “No. I mean yeah, you woke me up, but it’s fine. Anything New?” Despite Chan reassuring all the members last night, he was still mildly concerned about Jisung. Chan admitted, to himself anyway, that he had a soft spot for the kid.

Chan had a special affinity for all of his members; that’s why they became Stray Kids. He loved them. But Jisung was different. In many ways, the oldest September boy reminded Chan of Felix; both kind, warm, and talented.

When Chan first met Jisung, the elder was already a veteran having trained for years and Jisung had bright eyes and full cheeks – constantly full of wonder and awe. Chan had first, before they’d got to know each other, thought the younger was shy perhaps even insecure. However, it became clear that Jisung was actually outgoing and extremely bright.

Some of Chan’s fondest memories of the boy were when Jisung’s eyes grew in disbelief or astonishment; like when he had to re-record his adlib assessment or the first time a fan called out his name in public. The childlike excitement and joy Jisung exuded was endearing. Chan wanted to protect that.

“Hyung? Are you listening?”

“What...sorry.”

“I was saying it’s definitely hypoglycemia. They can’t find another cause, so the doctor is pretty certain it is a result of his high metabolism; which is good I guess – but that’s only part of the problem, right? Our activity level is just going to add to it.”

Chan smiled gently at the concern in the other’s voice, “But he’ll be fine as long as we watch for it.” he managed to keep the hesitation out of his own for the most part.

“He should be, yeah. They said we should keep stuff on hand in case something like last night starts to happen again. Like juice of soda – you know something with sugar.”

Chan smiled broadly then, he’d opened the fridge while Changbin continued to speak and seen the newest addition. “It looks like Minho-ah already has that covered.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” grabbing a bottle of water, Chan closed the door, “When’s he being discharged? Any ideas? It’s nearly six-thirty now.”

“Soon. They want him to eat a normal breakfast so they can do one last check on his sugar levels beforehand.” Changbin’s voice gave an odd tone of reservation, one quickly picked up on by their leader.

“What else Binnie?”

The younger paused and Chan could hear the faint sounds of the hospital fill the silence, “He said that it’s always been this way – he used to get scolded in school for it.”  

Chan clenched his teeth at that, “It’s okay Binnie.”

“It’s not.”

“Why don’t you get back to him? We should be here when you get back.”

“Yeah. Okay. I’ll message when we leave – is our manager going to give us a ride? I know he was busy with everything.”

“I’ll message him.” Chan released a breath, “see you soon.”

As the call ended, Chan remembered another reason why he was soft for Jisung. The younger was like a sponge – desperate for something new to absorb and learn. He could do almost anything asked of him. Which often meant that Jisung _would_ do anything asked of him.

Chan noticed this early on when he asked Jisung to write a sixteen bar rap verse for one of their early pieces. Jisung excitedly agreed; to not only write the verse but bring the drafted copy to Chan early the next morning. Chan only found out later that Jisung had already been at the company since five that morning, that he had missed lunch because of a back-to-back rap lesson (a thing that now turned the Aussie’s stomach given the circumstances), and that – despite having written lyrics before – Jisung had yet to show anyone his work. Regardless of those things, the bright rapper went straight to an empty practice room and wrote. Returning with his newly composed rap at ten in the morning the following day; same clothes, sleep deprived red eyes, and a bright smile.  

Chan had seen Jisung accept criticism the same way he did everything else; focused and attentive. If teachers had scolded him for getting sick – Jisung would have taken that to heart. He’d of found a way to ‘fix’ the problem; quietly.

“You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that Chan?”

“Good morning Woojin,” Chan responded, frown not fully leaving his face, “shouldn’t you still be sleeping?”

The eldest tilted his head slightly, “shouldn’t you?” the question was apparently rhetorical. “Have you heard from Changbinnie this morning?”

“Oh! Right.” The leader pulled up his phone again, he spoke as he typed, “Just a second. Sorry, I said I’d contact our manager.” after a few seconds, he raised his eyes again. “Yes, Ji should be discharged soon – the doctor wanted to check his sugar levels once more after he’s eaten.”

Woojin gave an analyzing look, “That’s good. So,” he stepped into the kitchen, given his loose fitting basketball shorts Chan assumed that the eldest was planning on going for a run, “Why were you frowning?”

Chan scowled again and ran a hand through his sleep ridden hair, “Apparently~” he drew out the word, “Jisung has had this problem since Elementary school. At least.”

“And?” the oldest prodded.

“I mean he didn’t know it was a problem; a health problem anyway.” he clarified, slumping on to the counter disheartened he hadn’t noticed. But then again, Jisung held himself in a way that rarely came off as weak. “He told Changbinnie he used to get scolded in school for it.”

“For being ‘hyperactive?’” When the leader hummed questioningly, Woojin continued, “He’s mentioned it before – his teachers always being annoyed at his inability to sit still. Calling him hyperactive.” Woojin leaned against the counter too, “You know Sung, he went on a long entertaining tangent about the whole thing. I thought the ‘hyperactive’ part was somewhat believable, even if he actually has amazing focus. Though I assumed he was exaggerating a bit.”

Chan slumped lower; everything about the last twelve hours was upsetting and frustrating.

“It’s not your fault, you know?”

“People keep saying that.”

“Because it’s true.” Woojin craned his neck to look into the leader’s face and smiled warmly, “As hard as it is to believe, most of the group are adults; mentally if not by age. No one’s at fault – except his inattentive teachers – but it’s life. Things come up, you deal, and then you move forward.”    

“Yeah, you’re right,” the leader stood up straight and took another swig of water, “You going for a run then? Isn’t it early for you?”

The oldest smiled brightly, eyes squinting slightly and teeth appearing, “You aren’t the only one who’s worried.” he admitted, crossing the small room and copying the leader’s earlier motions, grabbing a water from the stocked fridge. “Minho went to the story last night then?” motioning to the new pink addition. “He was really restless when we’d first went to bed.” he closed the door and turned back towards Chan. “Anyway, as I was saying, we are all worried. I just couldn’t sleep anymore knowing Ji and Binnie weren’t in the dorm – so yeah, early workout.”

Chan nodded quietly, “Felix came to my room right away – I think he was bothered by everything more than he let on – and Hyunjin and Seungmin came by later, they all crashed in there with me. I was expecting ‘lix to be honest but was a bit surprised but the other two. Apparently, even though Ji is often home late – the room was ‘too quiet’ knowing he was in the hospital.”

Woojin recapped the water he’d drank from, clapped Chan on the shoulder, and went to leave the kitchen, “I’ll only be out for a bit. Just need to work off the tension.”

*~*~*

When Changbin reentered Jisung’s room, the younger was finishing up his early breakfast lethargically. The boy looked better than he had last night, but it was obvious to Changbin that the whole situation had drained the younger. “Since you’ll likely be discharged pretty soon, Chan-hyung said they’ll wait at the dorm for us.”

“Why’d you call him, Hyung?” he asked as he shoved another bite into his mouth, “It’s too early to bother them.”

“Because,” he rolled his shoulder, it was stiff from sleep, “They’d want to know. Don’t talk with your mouth full.” He added as the younger went to speak.

Puffing out his cheeks lightly, Jisung swallowed, “There, not full.”

“You’ll be out of here soon Sung.”

The younger slouched against the propped pillows, “I don’t like thinking that the others are worried.” He said it was hesitation, mimicked in his eyes as they rose to meet Changbin’s. “I don’t need to be worried over, ya know?”

Changbin sighed and walked to the open chair beside the bed, he sat heavily. The two had this conversation before, back when Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin were up for elimination.

Changbin and Jisung were surprisingly similar and surprisingly different; it was complicated. Almost as if they were two halves of the moon; a single entity, forever rotating slowly into and out of sunlight – at any given moment they only shared as much as they hid.

When they had been divided three by three by three, it was an unspoken rule that Chan, Changbin, and Jisung were to lead each team. They poured everything into trying to protect their members. Changbin and Jisung discussed their thoughts and fears quietly throughout that challenge; not wanting to add more burden onto Chan’s shoulders.

Both felt responsible, but the way their minds responded to that responsibility was different. Changbin had felt burdened, not because of Minho or Felix, but because the criticism they would receive would have been his failure – and that knowledge was terrifying. Changbin loved his eight friends, he wanted to help them – to protect them, but he didn’t want to be responsible if something happened. That was the burden; the potential of _causing_ their failure.

Jisung didn’t think of it that way. He had felt responsible. However, Jisung _always_ felt responsible. For as long as Changbin had known him, and certainly since the formation of Stray Kids. ‘We take care of each other,’ he’d say – ‘shared responsibility’ always. So the younger had not been bothered in the way Changbin had at the time; it wasn’t _new_ for Jisung, it was normal.

Jisung always claimed that Changbin helped make him modest; humble. And perhaps that was true, but Changbin doubted he deserved too much credit.

“Tough. You worried us, so we are worried about you.” The older rapper watched as Jisung rolled his eyes in response, “and I hate to break it to you Ji, but I think you are going to get ongoing worry for a while.”

“Yeah…I know,” he fiddled with the IV cord again but stopped before Changbin could intervene. “This doesn’t change anything.”

The older chose not to speak then, instead allowing the seconds to tick by quietly. Later, when things had calmed down and returned to the new normal, he’d ask the younger if it was the prospect of causing worry for the others or the fear that it might affect him more than he wants to admit causing him to protest.

“There are more important things to worry about, you know?” Jisung closed his eyes as he spoke, “I’d rather everyone worry about our next comeback, or choreo, or our next variety show, rather than how often I eat.”

Changbin again remained quiet.

Eventually, the nurse who had brought Jisung breakfast returned with a smile, “Alright Jisung-shii, one last check.”

Jisung sent a pained look towards Changbin before following the nurse’s instructions.

The older rapper looked away this time as she once again drew the younger’s blood.

“Am I going to have to do this all the time?” Jisung’s voice was level, but Changbin could pick up on the underlying anxiety.

“No. Although depending on how well things are managed, you might need to check on high activity days.”

Changbin could hear the disheartened sigh emanate from Jisung and turned back to offer a supportive smile.

“Now, none of that.” The nurse patted the younger’s shoulder as she finished. “As soon as we have the results, I’ll be back and get you all checked out. In the meantime, why don’t you get dressed.” She detached the empty IV from him and then left.

Changbin forced himself to sit still as Jisung slowly got up from the bed. He watched the younger use one hand to hold the hospital gown closed and the other to grab his clothes from yesterday, “We’ll be home soon Sung.”

“Yeah. I’ll be back in a minute.”

As the bathroom door clicked closed, Changbin allowed his body to go slack. Jisung was fine and wouldn’t want to be coddled, but damn was not worrying hard. He glanced at the door once more before pulling out his phone and sending messages to their group chat and manager.

“These clothes are nasty…”

Changbin laughed heartily at Jisung’s proclamation, and the other smiled broadly at the sound.

*~*~*

Felix and Jisung were essentially twins; albeit born a day apart, to different parents, in different countries. But they were insanely close. Felix had never felt out of place or different with the slightly older boy. So he wasn’t surprised that the incident had affected him as it did. And he had been grateful for Chan’s steady hand as it led him to the elder’s room and onto Changbin’s bunk after they had returned from the hospital.

He couldn’t explain how thankful he was to have debuted with these guys – it was near indescribable. Felix knew he would do almost anything for them.

Which was one of many reasons he felt the need to do something, anything, for Jisung.

Felix could clearly remember the day he was eliminated, when he had to say goodbye. Chan never left him, and the others tried not too as well. But it was Jisung who’d really soothed Felix’s heart during that time.

Jisung never treated Felix like he’d left, almost as though the older knew they’d end up as nine. He’d help Felix with Korean whenever he could, spend unnecessary hours reenacting events the Aussie missed, and even meeting the younger for coffee at Starbucks; red-eyed but bright as usual. He was also the first to greet Felix when he’d returned, like the cliche kid at Christmas jumping up and down in wonder.

They were both emotional figures too; kind-hearted and warm. Both fiercely protective of each other.

Once, soon after they’d met, Felix got harassed by some other trainees – nameless guys really, people like that don’t last long at JYP – he wasn’t exactly sure what they had been saying, but the intention was clear. He had managed to ignore them until one decided to shove him in annoyance, causing Felix to drop his Korean textbook.

Jisung’s voice had rang out then before Felix had even looked back up from the ground. Prior to that moment, Felix had never thought Jisung could be serious about anything other than music and had the Aussie not been aware of the situation he might have mistaken his friend’s angry words for rapping; powerful, articulate, impassioned. The guys never bothered Felix again. Whether that be because ‘golden boy’ Han Jisung stood up for him or because said boy enlisted the help of the others, Felix wasn’t sure and hadn’t asked, but it warmed his heart all the same; proved that friends and family aren’t bound by blood or location.

It wasn’t just Jisung who could be protective either, Felix had threated an American trainee once who had tried to get away with calling the older September boy fat and ugly due to his pronounced cheeks and teeth. The Australian was pleased with his ability to intimidate when necessary.

However, protecting somebody from their own body couldn’t be solved with harsh words or intense stares.

So, Felix had settled for baking.

When their choreographer called saying an emergency had arisen and that he had to teach them the new steps today despite knowing that the session had to be short and that members would be missing, Felix saw his chance. After some arguing, some aegyo, and a six-way round of rock-paper-scissors – Chan abstained – Felix had won the chance to wait behind for their missing rappers.

And bake cheesecake.

Knowing it was his friend’s favorite, Felix set out to make salted caramel cheesecake for the boy’s return to the dorms.

The first batch had been straightforward and was currently cooling on the counter. However, the second batch had been a bit harder to do for Felix, because he decided to fill fifteen small ceramic cups – gifts from Changbin’s mother – and essentially cook fifteen mini cheesecakes that way. He had just started carefully removing them from the oven when the missing duo returned to the dorms.

“Are you cooking?”

Having not heard the door open or the soft footsteps walking towards the kitchen’s entrance, Jisung’s question startled Felix – causing him to drop the last of the mini cakes (thankfully only about three centimeters onto the counter) and cause his hand to graze the hot edges with a hiss.

“Shit sorry!” Jisung rushed to Felix the second the pained sounded erupted from the younger in order to examine his hand, “does it hurt? You should run it under cold water.”

“Sung, are you alright?” the Australian countered, slipping out of his friend’s hold to close the oven door. When he looked back at Jisung, Felix noted the tired expression and disheveled clothes but was pleased that the other didn’t appear unsteady in the least.

“Are…Did you make cheesecake?” The rapper’s eyes glittered, “How? Why?”

Felix chuckled warmly, “Why not?”

*~*~*

Jisung had enjoyed the attention, though not the cause of it, thankfully as the night wrapped up it seemed that for the most part, his eight friends had settled down.

Yes. Felix has forced him to eat another piece of the delicious cheesecake he had made.

Yes. Minho seemed to magically appear with sugary juices even before Jisung managed to ask for something.

But, things seemed to be returning to normal already.

After finally taking a shower, Jisung was just excited at the prospect of sleeping in his own bed and the promise of new choreography tomorrow.

He was unsurprised to see Seungmin writing in his journal when he entered their shared bedroom, “There you go Seungminie, the shower’s all yours.”

The youngest September boy raised his head and nodded.

Jisung watched, stretching out his arm as best he could – it had taken some damage when he fell and was a bit painful around the IV marks – as he watched his roommate quickly finish up with whatever he was writing.

Closing the book Seungmin sat up, “Glad you’re back Sung.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, not unkindly, “You have said this.” After a pause, while walking to his own bed he added, “I missed you too.”

Seungmin smiled, “Just so you know,” he stood and then knelt beside the bottom bunk. “Hyunjin and I stocked this full,” he commented, pulling out a box from under the bed and opening it – it was lined with boxed juices. “I know there are quite a few in the fridge, but you know. If you’re in here and need something.” He added bashfully.

Jisung’s heartfelt warm again. “Thanks, Min. Now go shower!” he playfully commanded with a smile.

“Hey, I need it less than you!”

“Why you~” Jisung could hear the other’s giggles run through the hall.

His bed was soft and Jisung sunk into it with a thankful sigh; so much better than the hospital bed had been. At some point, he must have dosed there on his stomach because he hadn’t heard his other roommate reenter their room.

Though he recognized the long fingers and delicate hands as they carefully looped around his body.

“Glad you’re back Sungie. Our room was too quiet without you in it.” Hyunjin muttered as he drew the boy into a hug.

Jisung hummed tiredly in response.

The elder chuckled slowly releasing his hold and moving Jisung’s blankets so that they covered the rapper. “Good night Sung.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this was alright - I struggled more than I thought I would with this chapter. I also have a deleted scene (with more Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Felix) that I ended up nixing and reworking into the cooking scene. Let me know if anyone is interested; I can always post it.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading!!!! Have a great weekend!


	3. Deleted Sections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two deleted section that I felt didn't quite work out in the main story; both are from the second chapter. Focusing on Hyunjin and Jeongin then Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix respectively.

**Hyunjin and Jeongin (Chronologically before Minho’s section)**

Jeongin felt horrible. Not physically, but in every other way. All of his hyungs were wonderful, all of them helped him, and all of them were important in different ways.

Jisung was someone who went out of his way to help – or pester – Jeongin; spending hours and hours teaching and reassuring the younger.

Before things were solid, before Stray Kids was official, back when every action or choice could mean the end, Jisung was his rock. 3racha as a whole; the backbone of Stray Kids, the foundation – but they each did so with humble elegance.

Chan was the head; the shield. He’d protect them, stood up for them, led them. He was the one people saw. Changbin was like the upper back, monumental to the system; supporting Chan. Changbin controlled the arms, comforting and solid. And then there was Jisung.

The maknae of 3racha and the base of the spin. Providing support, like Changbin, and responsible for stability.

He didn’t have to shield anyone, but he could. He didn’t have to comfort anyone, but he could.

Jisung did those things, and Jeongin was grateful. Jeongin was grateful for Jisung’s strength and honesty; Jeongin felt guilty because of it.

Guilty because he couldn’t do those, or be those, for Jisung.

When Jisung collapsed, Jeongin wanted to do something – but Felix was there, then Changbin, then Chan, and suddenly he wasn’t needed. That scared Jeongin too; being unneeded.

Hours later, with Chan’s promise that everything was going to be fine, Jeongin felt himself be led to the bedroom.

~~~~

Hyunjin was at a loss. He hadn’t noticed anything was wrong until Minho yelled, and even then it wasn’t until Changbin broke formation that he saw Jisung. Unmoving on the ground. Looking back, he feels a bit disgusted. Jisung is directly under him in age, his roommate, his friend, but at that moment – for a solid five seconds – Hyunjin had seriously thought the younger was joking.

Hyunjin knew – he really did – that Jisung wouldn’t make light of a situation like that; he wouldn’t pretend to pass out. However, the oldest millennium boy still doubted him for five long seconds.

That bothered Hyunjin the most, he had doubted one of his best friends. If he’d been the one to ‘notice’ something was wrong, rather than Felix, would Jisung’s head have been cracked open against the hardwood floor?

The elder had decided he needed to make it up to Jisung, to all of them, he needed to be better.

So, when Jeongin stood there lost after Chan had returned, Hyunjin placed his hand on the younger’s back and led him to the bedroom.

“I don’t like it…” Jeongin mumbled, walking away from Hyunjin’s hand and towards his bed.

“I know Jeonginie, but we’ll make things right.” The older of the two continued while he trailed behind, “We will watch him better, pay better attention. You know?”

“He always knows when something is bothering me…I want to do that for him too.”

Hyunjin hummed affectionately.

“Do you think it will be as easy as not having Jisung-hyung diet? You know, to prevent him…to stop it from happening again? Or, maybe Minho-hyung had the right idea? Maybe we should all carry around juice or soda on us?”

He watched the younger try desperately to find a solution.

“That’s not too hard, right?”

Hyunjin allowed himself to smile, “No. I think we can do that.” Watching the younger climb into bed and hoping that he could find sleep that night, the older added, “I think I’ll put a stash in the bedroom. Just in case.”

As Minho and Woojin entered and began preparing for a restless night, Hyunjin quietly left and returned to the room he shared with Seungmin and the missing Jisung.

 

*~*~*

**Felix, Seungmin, Hyunjin (Replaced by cooking section; Chronologically after/during Chan’s phone call)**

Felix knew before leaving the hospital that he was going to be rooming with Chan that night. Jisung had always told Felix that he admired the slightly younger’s warm heart and kind soul. When the older September boy had first expressed this, the meaning had been lost – the Korean too complicated and the words too fast. But, as their friendship grew, so did Felix’s understanding.

The Aussie felt that the two shared those traits, though he never mentioned it to Jisung.

He and Jisung were close, had been since they met; Jisung never cared about Felix’s limited Korean and Felix enjoyed Jisung’s loving friendly demeanor.

Jisung was always there. He had been right there when Felix was eliminated, he had been there when Felix and Minho had returned; even between those events, Jisung always made sure to call – to share.

These were the thoughts that held fast as Felix drifted to sleep atop Changbin’s bed, listening to Chan’s gentle breathing.

And, in sleep, they combined with the image of Jisung collapsing – spinning into a weird distortion, where Felix had returned to the group only to find that Jisung had been eliminated; that Jisung wasn’t getting the second chance he and Minho had been offered.

It was irrational; it was stupid, yet it had Felix lightly gasping as his eyes snapped open. The unwelcome flush of anxiety caused the boy to groan pitifully – hoping selfishly that Chan would respond and fix it.

“Felix?” that wasn’t Chan, “’lix, are you alright?” The light suddenly brought the room out of the darkness and Seungmin’s sleepy face popped up near Felix’s own, “Felix?”

The Australian must have looked worse than he felt because Seungmin immediately crawled into the bed with him, and brought the smaller boy into a tight hug.

“Min, what?” Hyunjin’s sleep filled voice whined against the absence of the younger’s warmth.

“Hyung, ‘lix had a nightmare.”

Felix flushed, “no… I just…”

“About Ji?” Hyunjin stood, and nearly tripping over the blanket on the floor like Chan had earlier, found his place next to the other millennium boys. The older ran his hand softly across Felix’s back. “I doubt anyone slept well. Except, maybe Jisungie.” He added the last after a beat.

“Yeah…” Felix relished the warmth his friends brought. “Stupid dream.”

“What was it about?”

Seungmin’s question brought another rash of embarrassment onto his cheeks, “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, these sections didn't seem to flow well enough and were either nixed or replaced. However, I know some were interested - so here you are! Enjoy <3

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is partially written already and I hope to have it up by next weekend at the latest. 
> 
> I have been playing with narration style recently - I hope it hasn't negatively affected the experience any.
> 
> I hope someone enjoyed this - kudos and such are always welcome - Thanks for Reading <3


End file.
